homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415 - Wigglers or No
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:06 -- 09:06 AT: hi lorrea 09:06 AT: Hi 09:07 AT: hows it going with the humans? 09:08 AT: It's going as welll as can be expected, I guess 09:08 AT: They're bonding 09:09 AT: oh? any budding quads? 09:10 AT: A few, I think. 09:10 AT: Welll, maybe 09:10 AT: red or black? 09:10 AT: or are humans perma on red 09:11 AT: Welll therre's morre red than bllack herre 09:11 AT: I think they crry too much naturrallly forr ♠. 09:11 AT: Though therre may be some ♦? 09:11 AT: Arrty was pallefllirrting with me beforre but didn't seem to know what that even was. 09:11 AT: Soooooo. 09:12 AT: um yea he kinda came onto me a little pale but 09:12 AT: yea i dont think he realizes thats what he's doing 09:12 AT: is black just a thing for trolls then exclusive quad 09:13 AT: I have no idea 09:13 AT: We'lll see, prrobablly! 09:13 AT: Prrobablly not? 09:13 AT: I mean. 09:13 AT: It's not WEIRRD. 09:13 AT: The twink thing is weirrderr. Rellying entirrelly on one perrson. 09:13 AT: Forr. Everrything? 09:14 AT: yea it kinda is im kinda mad at libby alittle bit because of that 09:14 AT: she calls cara her moirail but like does she really understand what that means for us? 09:14 AT: has she even talked to cara lately? 09:14 AT: or is she just focusing ons erios? 09:16 AT: I'm not surre. 09:23 AT: mmmm 09:23 AT: irritating 09:26 AT: Yeah 09:26 AT: But 09:26 AT: I mean that's up to Carra. 09:26 AT: I'lll tallk to herr? 09:26 AT: And to LLibby. 09:26 AT: Make surre they're of equall underrstanding. 09:27 AT: ... im not sure talking to libby would be good but yea it is. up to cara. i guess i shouldnt get so frustrated then 09:32 AT: Don't worrry about it 09:32 AT: I can tallk to herr. 09:33 AT: I can handlle phrrasing it apprroprriatelly. 09:33 AT: okay well i trust you 09:35 AT: :) 09:35 AT: So what ellse is going on? 09:37 AT: uum i apparently killed one of nyarla's friends? 09:37 AT: a few sweeps back 09:37 AT: Oh 09:37 AT: Welll, allrright 09:38 AT: mmm he's acting like it doesnt bother him but im nervous 09:40 AT: I mean frranklly 09:40 AT: ... Welll I don't know 09:41 AT: MOST of the time it's harrdlly a prrobllem 09:41 AT: That's kind of what happens 09:41 AT: But if anyone werre going to make a big issue out of nothing it woulld be him 09:41 AT: i mean its kinda not 09:42 AT: nothing i kinda ruined his friend over 09:42 AT: nothing 09:42 AT: like a petty insult and um ruined his life because of it? 09:45 AT: Oh 09:45 AT: Welll I mean. 09:45 AT: ... Peoplle need to be ablle to cope with that? 09:45 AT: LLike that is an imporrtant skilll to have to not die. 09:46 AT: well yes 09:46 AT: he didn't really have much a chance against me, and now with eribus and nyarla im kinda just getting hardcore reminded how bad i fucked up 10:19 AT: Welll 10:19 AT: I mean, I guess? 10:20 AT: It's not llike Nyarrlla hasn't deallt with death 10:20 AT: Orr Erribus forr that matterr 10:21 AT: well yea but i mean i was just being an asshole... 10:21 AT: sigh well eribus doesnt kno about the thing but 10:22 AT: the troll on alternia was olive... 10:22 AT: so 10:22 AT: and heliux had to step in between me and eribus... 10:22 AT: Step in llike how 10:24 AT: uum like me and eribus were both kinda refusing to talk to each other 10:24 AT: im p sure we were about to fight and it was um heliux kinda did a shape your shit up moment? 10:24 AT: So ♣. 10:24 AT: A pllatonic sorrt of ♣ 10:25 AT: uuuh 10:25 AT: is it? 10:25 AT: Welll based on that summarry 10:27 AT: It SEEMS llike it 10:27 AT: But those don't usuallly have to llast llong so 10:27 AT: oh 10:28 AT: well 10:28 AT: thats nice! 10:29 AT: Oh 10:29 AT: By the way 10:30 AT: Do you have the code of Erribus' arrm 10:30 AT: oh 10:30 AT: um i do! why? 10:30 AT: Since Arrty is worrking on that thing 10:30 AT: oh yea sure 10:30 AT: The arrm, I mean 10:30 AT: hold on 10:31 AT: okay! 10:31 AT: ARM CODE 10:31 AT: Okay I'lll see if that willl hellp him 10:32 AT: It might not but 10:32 AT: It's worrth a shot! 10:32 AT: Thank you 10:32 AT: yea no problem! 10:35 AT: So aparrt frrom that and yourr new sorrt of ashen thing going on 10:35 AT: OH 10:35 AT: Therre's a stowaway. 10:36 AT: Highbllood 10:36 AT: Did Erribus telll you, yet? 10:36 AT: yea i know 10:36 AT: Okay 10:36 AT: heliux got pestered in front of us 10:36 AT: apparently wants to kno who the new empress is but im nooot here for caste shit rn 10:37 AT: It's me. 10:37 AT: I coulld actuallly act llike that 10:37 AT: LLike, change my hemotype just to fuck with them 10:37 AT: you could!! hehe feel free :3c i give you my express permission 10:38 AT: >:) 10:41 AT: If I go thrrough with that 10:41 AT: It shoulld be enterrtaining 10:42 AT: very! please tell me how it goes :) 10:42 AT: I'lll trry not to enjoy the royall act TOO much. 10:42 AT: Do you have any suggestions 10:42 AT: To make it ENTIRRELLY convincing 10:45 AT: hehe mmm i made my sign public a while back so if you want you can use it in your quirk? i used to 10:45 AT: oh i guess sinc ei told nyarla 10:45 AT: my dreamself actually might use my old quirk 10:45 AT: >oc Which looked like this. ɔo< 10:45 AT: >oc So. You could use this? I never really used it with anyone honestly. ɔo< 10:46 AT: Oh 10:46 AT: Allrright 10:47 AT: you can do a different quirk if you want! but then again she might react bad to my sign too heh 10:48 AT: Betterr that she do that to me than to you. 10:48 AT: ii suppose? feels kinda off for you to get the backlash from my sign :( 10:48 AT: It's not gonna botherr me, Aaisha. 10:49 AT: mm okay 10:51 AT: It'lll be fun! 10:53 AT: okay! :) 10:56 AT: Watch out maybe I'lll actuallly turrn into a fuchsia somehow. 10:56 AT: That woulld be REELLY shocking. 10:57 AT: that would be super shocking!! as shocking as one of us having grubs!! and then we'd have to fight :'( 10:58 AT: Woulld we 10:58 AT: I'm prretty surre we woulldn't have to. 10:58 AT: well 10:58 AT: without Gl'bgolyb probably 10:58 AT: but if you stopped being my moirail i might get all fuchsia territorial 10:59 AT: Welll then it's a good thing I blleed grreen 11:01 AT: yes! hopefully future generations of fuchsias wont have that as bad :( 11:04 AT: Yeah, hopefullly! 11:12 AT: yes! the caste is rare enough... i wonder if there'd even be a tyrian wiggler in the first 11:12 AT: thousand sweeps 11:14 AT: I mean that is 11:14 AT: A llot of sweeps. 11:15 AT: mmmm yes 11:16 AT: So 11:16 AT: Maybe? 11:17 AT: yees 11:17 AT: im thinking about ways we could... have one earlier but 11:17 AT: mm 11:17 AT: not sure if its a good idea? i mean Gl'bgolyb is gone 11:18 AT: It shoulld prrobablly be fine? 11:18 AT: yea!! 11:19 AT: It's not llike you're just going to mindllesslly stomp a wrriggllerr. 11:19 AT: And 11:19 AT: I mean we're prrobablly going to be a bit uh 11:19 AT: Outside of Allterrnian norrms by the time this alll is overr 11:19 AT: yeeea we are 11:19 AT: i think 11:19 AT: i think itd be nice to raise wigglers 11:22 AT: Maybe. 11:22 AT: I don't know 11:43 AT: mmmm wouldnt it be a neat experience tho 11:43 AT: i mean we dont have lusii anymore so 11:43 AT: It's gonna be so much WORRK. 11:45 AT: yea but theyre cute!!! imagine tiny trolls following us around that like 11:45 AT: think of us as their lusus and not like bad people 11:45 AT: like we thought about the adults 11:45 AT: I can't reallly see it 11:47 AT: i kinda can itd be cute! 12:10 AT: llorrea? 12:10 AT: Yeah? 12:10 AT: oh i thought you disappeared on me! 12:11 AT: Nope! 12:12 AT: Thief, rememberr 12:12 AT: :) 12:12 AT: heh hey thiefs can disappear! :) 12:13 AT: Yes. 12:13 AT: That was what I was allluding to 12:14 AT: oh okay 12:14 AT: mmm all the frogs are staring at us now i think were gonna be bugged to play again... 12:14 AT: But 12:14 AT: Pllay? 12:14 AT: ?? 12:14 AT: yea we did a jam together on the gondola 12:15 AT: what were you going to say? 12:15 AT: I don't know, about the wrriggllerrs 12:15 AT: LLike at this point I'm basicallly the humans' llusus 12:15 AT: Onlly not 12:15 AT: pfft that does not sound fun 12:16 AT: and im sure wigglers would be much better because they would listen 12:16 AT: Some of them 12:16 AT: do you think the caste is really ingrained into our blood? 12:17 AT: ... do you tihnk thats a bad thing? 12:21 AT: I don't know. 12:21 AT: It depends? 12:22 AT: depends? oh what? 12:22 AT: on* 12:31 AT: LLike 12:31 AT: A llot of things 12:31 AT: The individuall and 12:31 AT: Welll some of the things arre absollutelly stupid 12:31 AT: ... that sounds like another deep discussion maybe you and nyarla can double team me some time? 12:32 AT: Wink???? 12:32 AT: No sorrry 12:32 AT: As farr as discussion, uh 12:32 AT: I guess?? 12:32 AT: I doubt I'lll agrree with him. 12:32 AT: ... i was thinking it as i was typing it um. idk you might, maybe talk to him about it? 12:32 AT: we talked a lot about it 12:33 AT: uh since i kinda... still prefer the system but. i kno it needs changes 12:33 AT: but um 12:33 AT: yea deep discussion for later you seem tired? 12:34 AT: I mean 12:34 AT: Okay sorrt of 12:34 AT: I tallk about the humans slleeping too much but that's prrobablly just me 12:34 AT: pfftheh you are working over time! 12:35 AT: I kind of feell llike I have to 12:35 AT: hopefully not for much longer! you get some rest 12:36 AT: maybe you'll wake up on your moon :) 12:36 AT: Maybe?? 12:36 AT: Is that a good thing 12:36 AT: It seems saferr not to 12:36 AT: as long as youre not on derse i would guess! 12:36 AT: prospit might be cool 12:37 AT: so go sleep and find out! maybe! 12:40 AT: Welll 12:40 AT: I guess. 12:40 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr then 12:42 AT: <> byyye 12:42 AT: <> -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:42 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea